marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Thompson (Earth-12041)
After Peter came to school, Flash placed him in a locker and left. When the Frightful Four invaded the school, he saw Spider-Man and he wanted to help and Spider-Man put him in a locker, making Flash believe that he was helping. Venom During a party at Harry Osborn's penthouse, the Venom Symbiote appeared in search of Peter Parker. In order to battle him, it bonded Flash. When Nova appeared to help, the symbiote debonded Thompson to attach itself to the hero. Why I Hate Gym Taskmaster deduces that Spider-Man attends Midtown High School, the Taskmaster heads there. He critically injures the school's gym coach by flinging him with a spring off the football field, and fills in as the substitute. When the class he feels has Spider-Man (involving Flash, Danny Rand, Harry Osborn, Ava Ayala, and Peter Parker) comes to him, he makes them go through an obstacle course. Every time one goes through it, he compares their results to that of Spider-Man. Each person who fulfils the requirements is to meet with him at a specific time. To protect his identity, Peter intentionally bloopers the course. In the end, Danny, Harry, and Flash are chosen to meet with the coach, much to Ava's annoyance. Freaky Flash gets his first comeuppance when Peter (actually Wolverine transplanted into Peter's body by the villain Mesmero) gives him a sound pounding after he tries to bully him once more. . I Am Spider-Man Flash try to get Mary Jane Watson and Principal Coulson to create a musical about his favorite hero Spider-Man. During the audition he is a Spider-Man due to build and how he looks in the actual Spider-Man suit which Sam switched with the costume. He posses as Spider-Man and walks down the street greeting people. He accidentally stumbles on the Trapster during a museum robbery. Trapster manages to use his gun to trap Peter Parker under a museum statue when he gets Flash out of the way. After getting out, Peter Parker gets out of sight and uses his web-shooters to help Flash fend off Trapster who ends up retreating. Trapster attacks Flash on opening night causing Peter Parker to don a duplicate Spider-Man cartoon in order to fight Trapster. This fight is brought to the stage in the midst of the Spider-Man play. Agent Coulson had to play along to keep the audience from going into a panic. It soon get to the part where this episode comes in where Trapster grabs Mary Jane. Mary Jane breaks free as Trapster continues the fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man flings Trapster through the wall and traps Trapster with his own Paste-Gun. Flash later told the audience that Peter saved the night from an actual attack from Trapster. When Flash starts singing, Trapster begs Peter to take him to jail so that he wouldn't put up with Flash's singing. Rhino Alex O'Hirn is bullied by Flash, but drinks vial of animal DNA (made by Doctor Octopus) that he stole from Oscorp to transform into a hybrid of a man and a rhinoceros. Using his new power he destroys Flash's Car and goes after Flash himself. Spider-Man and Power Man encounter Rhino and stop him, and as Alex is taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Flash Thompson sees the error of his bullying ways and apologizes to Alex. | Powers = | Abilities = Has average strength that he can make a dent on the lockers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In the episode Venom Flash is possessed by the Venom symbiote which is a possible reference to the fact that he is currently Venom in the comics. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}